The Traitorous and the Treacherous
by theimpetuousblues
Summary: They are wicked, they are arrogant. They are enticing, they are their sins personified. (Or so they want you to believe.) They are not who you think they are, they are liars.


**Author's Note:- Inspired by the wonderful "****When You Say Doomsday, We Say Everything's Alright" by thebluefeather.**

******Disclaimer:- J.K.'s characters. Not mine. **

* * *

They walk in and the crowd is abuzz. They are the royals, the insiders, the Blacks. All pale skin and bright eyes, they entrance every soul they meet. They can't help it, and if they could, would they stop? Would you? They travel in a pack woven tight with secrets and lies. They are family, they are enemies.

At the head is Bellatrix. With her long nose and her arching eyebrows, there is no doubt she was born into this role. The role of a leader. Of a narcissist. At her shoulder is Andromeda. They could be twins if you did not have the inclination to look closer (and if you said you didn't, you'd be lying.) Andromeda is as soft as her sister is sharp. She is, to put it kindly, the more approachable sister. To Bella's left is Narcissa. With her pale face and pale hair, she could have been an angel. She liked to think she was. She is untouchable. A little farther off is Sirius, standing with his back against the wall. He is as imperious as the rest of them. Besides a rare quirk of his lips, he seems less than enthused to attend. He is beautiful. He is terrible. He doesn't care. (Well, he is good at pretending, at least.) Finally, there is Regulus. The innocent one. His purity waiting to be tainted, like that of his family before him. How tempting he is. How easy it would be to ruin him, to corrupt.

They are wicked, they are arrogant. They are enticing, they are their sins personified. (Or so they want you to believe.) They are not who you think they are, they are liars.

* * *

"I'm bored.", Bellatrix sighed, her wine glass threatening to tip over. She always was, though. They didn't think much of it. She sighed impatiently and raised her voice. "I'm **_bored_**." She downed her glass of wine and turned towards her sister. Andromeda raised an eyebrow at her sister's antics. Not much else was expected from her anyway. She is the quiet one, the introvert.

"Do you want to play a game?" Darling Regulus. So young, only thirteen.

Bellatrix's eyes sparked anew.

"A game sounds perfect." Her smile was absolutely sinful, and yet perhaps the most beautiful thing you'll ever see. "Sirius can play too."

Sirius turned his attention towards his cousin, however reluctantly.

"What did you have in mind, Bella?", he said, the contempt oozing off of his voice. Bellatrix ignored his tone. She was getting better at that. He reminded himself to try harder next time.

"Let's play **_Dare_**." She smiled that wicked smile of hers. How could one resist? Andromeda gazed skeptically towards her sister.

"I really don't think that's what the game's called."

"Hush, 'Dromeda." And so she did.

"Regulus….", Bella began. Regulus was all too willing. Poor child. She whispered in his ear. His task, his undoing. Regulus nodded slowly and walked out of the room.

"Where'd you send him?" Narcissa was almost worried. Almost.

"You'll see."

Regulus reappeared minutes later.

"It's done."

Bellatrix smiled appreciatively. The youngest Black glowed. So eager. He had yet to learn there are some things you don't come back from.

* * *

Somewhere, in another part of the room, Antonin Dolohov took a sip of his drink.

* * *

"Come." , said Bellatrix. And the others followed. They had to.

"Mr. Dolohov." , she greeted. "How nice to see you again." Her smile was almost believable. Almost.

"Ms. Black.", his eyes filled with something reminiscent of desire. "Or soon to be Lestrange, I believe?"

"You're quite right. Enough small talk. I think I'll just get right to the point. There have been some awful rumours surrounding you lately, Antonin." She was a lioness going in for the kill. "Are they true?", she whispered, her lips dangerously close to his ear.

"They are true." Antonin never stood a chance.

"Louder.", Bellatrix encouraged. "Tell the world, Antonin. Tell us of your sins."

Antonin Dolohov struggled. Bellatrix would later give him credit for that. But inevitably, the truth prevailed

"The werewolf girl. She is mine."

The was a collective gasp around the room. Even the ever composed Blacks could not hide their shock.

"Mr. Dolohov, I'm shocked. Are you saying you had _relations _with a werewolf?" Bellatrix was an actress. It was, some would say, her most terrifying feature. But then, they were all liars, weren't they?

The whole room burst into sound.

_"He's acknowledged the child!"_

"_Absolutely repulsive."_

_"He lied."_

_"Does the Dark Lord know?"_

_"He would never allow this"_

Orion Black dragged a horrified Antonin Dolohov from the room. When the patriarchy of the Black family returned he cleared his throat once and pointed his wand towards it.

"_Sonorus._" His voice burst through the room, amplified. "**This gathering is ****_over._**"

Mayhem would be an understatement. People were rushing out the doors. Sirius grabbed Bellatrix's arm.

"What have you done? Father will kill him."

Bellatrix only smiled.

"You exaggerate, my darling cousin."

"You disgust me", Sirius spat back. "Throwing Regulus in the line of fire to get what you want. To ruin another man."

"He was _willing._"

"HE IS IMPRESSIONABLE." , Sirius roared. "You will stay away from him, Bella."

Bellatrix's glare might have burned a weaker man. But Sirius was a Black. They are not known for being weak.

"Andromeda, Narcissa. Come. We're leaving." She stormed away, not waiting to see if they'd follow. She is their leader. She is the venom that poisons them. Narcissa kissed Sirius' cheek in parting and followed her sister. She is an angel, never taking part. But always just as terrible. Andromeda turned towards Sirius, an apology in her eyes.

"Don't.", said Sirius. "Until you tell them the truth about where you run off to at night, you will be just as bad as the rest of them. You're a liar too, Andy. And a coward."

She had tears in her eyes as she departed. He wasn't wrong. She is a coward. She is hopeless. She is in love.

The house was empty now. Empty, except for it's regular inhabitants. Orion Black towered over his sons.

"_Veritaserum._" He was expressionless. "Dolohov was dosed with veritaserum. It was in his drink. I want to know how and why."

Sirius Black waited. He waited for his brother to speak. This is a test, he thought to himself. Please, Regulus. Please, prove me wrong.

"Inky."

Sirius let out the breath he'd been holding. Of course. He had been right all along. His brother is a sinner like the rest of them. A liar. A follower.

"I saw Inky going into your study, Father. " Regulus spoke clearly and without hesitation. "It must have been her."

A fire burned within Sirius. Is this what betrayal felt like?

Orion Black summoned Inky. She denied his claims. Sirius watched in disgust. The poor creature. She would not see tomorrow. He barely cringed when his father cast a slicing charm at her neck. He saw it coming. Regulus cried.

* * *

Upstairs, in the dead of night, Sirius Black packed his trunk. There wasn't much he wanted to take with him. He would leave this place behind.

"Where are you going?" He should have known. Regulus was always a light sleeper.

"It's none of your business."

"I'm your brother."

Sirius turned like a flash of lightning. His silver eyes gleaming desperately.

"My brother?", he scoffed. "That's the second lie you've told today."

"Sirius, please, you-"

"No. Inky is dead. Inky who practically raised us. She is _dead_. And it is your fault. Do you hear me? You are responsible for her death." Regulus made no response. Once again, tears gleamed in his eyes. He really was still just a child. And then without warning-"FATHER!"

The younger Black yelled at the top of his lungs. Sirius looked at his brother in shock. The fire was back, the betrayal, the pain. He opened the door and ran, his trunk forgotten. He ran and ran and ran. Until he could run no more. He would never go back. He is a fugitive. He is a traitor. He is a Black.


End file.
